Sometimes Bad Luck brings the Good
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: Karkat and Dave are assigned as partners for a story for school, and they decided to meet at Dave's house. There Karkat learns about Dave's secret talent. Oocish, lots of detail and a little cursing.


Your name is Karkat and you're not really sure about going over to Dave Strider's house.  
Of course, you have too, otherwise you'll end up doing this entire stupid history project and you really don't want to end up with a bad grade in this class.  
On the other hand, you seriously can't understand how you ended up being partners with this prick.

You glared at the back of his head as he closed the door to his locker and turned to look at you, raising a blond brow over those stupid sunglasses.  
"Ready?"  
Stupid Strider and his sexy Southern accent.  
You nod and the two of you head towards the exit, but without a holler from one of Dave's assholeish friends and a small squeal thanks to Nepeta who gave you a thumbs up.

Outside you leapt over the fence to where Sollux, Gamzee and Tavros mulled around. You guys met here every day after school and usually walked at least halfway home together or to the library. But today they looked at you suspiciously as you approached with Strider hot on your heels.  
"Hey dumbnuts." You squeak. Sollux snorts and ruffles your hair.  
"Did you guyth hear that? Our little kitty ith growing up." You grumble a little. Stupid puberty.  
"Shut up you lispy shithead." You yelp back as the other three- because Dave was right behind you, as you were stupidly aware- laughed at your small face. Sollux patted your head once more then raised his brows up at Strider.  
"And what'th a Thrider doing following our little Kk around?" He lisps and you slap his hand away from your head.  
"We have to do a stupid project together. I'm going to his house." You say loudly before Strider could speak with that stupid southern accent again that makes you swoon.  
What.  
Makes you-.  
You did not just think that.  
While you internally chew yourself out, you slightly register Sollux laughing and patting Dave's shoulder a little.  
"Well, take care of our Kk then." He says, and Dave smirks a little and Gog damn is that smirk hot.  
Again.  
What the fuck is up with you today.  
You rack your mind for things you could have eaten that would have made you think this way as Dave leads you in the opposite direction from your house to the richer part of town.  
This makes you slightly weary.  
Sure, you knew that Dave was popular.  
You just never realized that he was rich.  
Then again, you never saw him hanging out in the spot most of the kids that had no money liked to hang out at.  
Which was an alleyway just next to CVS that had a stupid Pokémon spray-painted onto the wall and gummy worm residue stuck to the cement walls curtsy of one kid who liked to throw his friends' food at the windows of the apartments above.  
So Dave Strider being rich would make sense.  
Another thing you didn't count on is Dave leading you to an orange convertible where a pale, blonde, about thirtyish looking man sat in the driver seat. The man turned as you two approached and you realized he wore the stupidest fucking sunglasses you have ever seen in your life.  
And you've seen some pretty crazy shit, being friends with a guy like Gamzee.  
Who was basically an eighth grade pot head.  
Dave swung his bag into the back seat before hopping in and motioning for you to do the same. You follow his example and pretty soon this guy is speeding down the street at a speed you know is totally not safe in a freaking school zone.

"Bro, this is Karkat. Karkat, this is my Bro." Dave says suddenly. You nod and grunt a little acknowledgement towards the man. The man in turn decided to act like any middle schooler's parent.  
"Karkat, huh? Dave talks about you sometimes. You guys are doing some kind of project, right." You risk a glance towards Strider's face and try not to grin at the small blush that had appeared on his pale, freckled cheeks.  
"Right, Bro, this is where you shut up." Dave says, leaning back in his seat as the car slows in front of what you recognize as one of the three elementary schools in this town.  
Not the one you went too though.  
You look over at Dave.  
"We need to pick up my little brother." He says in his stupid monotone but utterly sex-.  
Karkat.  
Seriously.  
The fuck.

Dave's brothers are quiet people. You supposed this is just part of being a Strider. Though you wish a little that his little brother, Dirk, would talk more. It was unnatural for a seven year old to be so freaking serious.  
At least, that's what you think.  
Basing on what knowledge of children you get from your friends who have enough patience to babysit.  
Which isn't many but still seven year olds should talk.  
The Strider house was big and white, with a large fountain and circle gravel driveway. Think the house that stupid blonde has in that movie about the teenage girls being mean or whatever that Nepeta had made you watch a few times.  
This is the house the Striders live in.  
It was actually nothing you expected.  
Until you walked inside.

The place was messier than your own house, and with your drunken dad and fresh out of collage brother who couldn't seem to get a job and kept talking about revolutions and society, that was an accomplishment.  
But this house looked like that of one lived in by only men.  
"Bro, we'll be in my room. Dirk, don't you come in for any reason or I'll tear your fucking head off. " Dave announced and quickly led you up the stairs to a large room with wires everywhere and bizarre knick knacks scattered across the place.  
"Wow, okay, your house is fucking huge.." Was the first thing you could think of to say as he gestured for you to sit anywhere and you decided to lounge in one of the three beanbags places hazardously in front of the TV, where about three gaming consoles sat and tons of wires and remotes laid about.  
"Yeah, well, Bro has a job that pays a lot.." Dave muttered, settling next to you and sighing.

"There's no way you play. " You say, doubt heavy in your voice as you eye the guitar now settled in Dave's lap. Said boy smirked.  
"Try me." He said, laughing as you narrowed your eyes.  
"Alright, play something." You announce, settling back and smirking, ready for this "oh so cool kid" totally embarrassed himself. Dave cleared his throat and strummed the strings a little, turning some of the knobs before letting out the most solemn sigh you have ever seen anyone let out, and his fingers began to flit across the strings and this sad melodic tone emitted from those long fingers.  
He closed his eyes and started humming softly, and you watched in fascination.

It was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

He looked at you when it was over. At least, you think he looked at you, his shades were turned towards you- and you were overwhelmed with the feeling to pull Dave close and kiss his face and tell him he was wonderful and everything is alright.  
Shit, you like Dave Strider.  
"Well?" His voice is seriously sinful.  
"Well, I guess the stupid "cool kid"" you hold your fingers to make air apostrophes, " had yet another talent that makes him superior and sexier-"  
Shit.  
"What was that last bit?"  
Uh.  
"Nothing, you dumbhead. Not important." You mutter, mentally slamming your head against the wall like that ghost does in that stupid Asian horror movie Nepeta chose to watch last time everyone got together for a movie night. You can still hear the crunching of that guy's skull.  
"No no, I'm pretty sure you said I'm sexy." Dave states, and you can just barely hear the smirk in his voice. You didn't dare look up from your notepad though, trying furiously to hide your stupid blush because you're a stupid person and oh god you can hear him shuffling.  
"Hey, Karkles, you alright?" He mutters, and puts a hand on your forehead. You snap your head up and glare at him and whoa when did he get that fucking close.  
You feel yourself jumping away at the same time he does.  
Is that pink on his cheeks?

"Yes, I'm fine you fucking idiot, don't get so close to me!" You yelp and he puts up his hands in mock surrender, smirking just slightly.  
"Yeah yeah, alright mister grumpass." He says, and picks the guitar up again. You two sit in silence as he strums it quietly while you scribble little swirls on your notepad.  
"Do you sing?" You finally get up the courage to ask. Dave chuckles and shakes his head.  
"No way man, I suck." He says. You raise a brow.  
"So you've never sung for anyone." You state, and you feel a smirk playing at your lips. This should be fun.  
"Nope, and not planning on that changing." He says almost sternly, and you raise a brow.  
"Is Dave Strider scared of singing in front of someone?" you tease, and his face scrunches up slightly.  
"No, I just don't want to."  
"You're totally fucking scared." You say, and the smirk does make an appearance on your lips. Strider almost frowns. There's that tug at his lips. Most defiantly.  
"Nah, just don't want to." He states and goes back to strumming.  
"Bet you couldn't. Bet you don't have the guts to even sing in front of inferior Karkat." you state, and watch as he sighs.  
"Fine, I'll sing. God, wait to be amazed Karkles, this'll be the best thing you watch in a long time. You'll hear the voice of an angel in this room and this room only and your ears will be ringing from the pure beauty of my totally sexy voice and-"  
"Just sing." You state. And he does.  
And god he was right.  
It's the voice of a fucking angel.  
His voice is slightly high but not really, and there aren't any cracks. It's all one monotone voice.  
He sings and plays the guitar and Jesus is it the most amazingly sexy thing you have ever seen.  
And slowly, you realize that everything about Dave Strider is sexy.

"Do you know what song that is?" he says, breaking the silence when he finishes singing. You swallow and shake your head, trying to pull your face back into its normal angry state but it's just not listening to you today.

"Can't take my eyes off you." He states, almost boredly now, but the way he says it, it makes you swallow and fight a blush god damn it why is he-.  
NO.  
DON'T THINK THAT WAY.  
You feel him watching and look up.  
And he smirks.

You don't remember moving forward to kiss him. And you don't remember him leaning to meet your lips.  
But you're sitting in Dave Strider's room, kissing him, with a guitar the only thing between you. Eventually Dave pulls back and smiles.  
And it's a genuine smile, like, what that dumbass John who sits next to you in Science does.  
A big smile with teeth and there are dimples and seriously how does anyone get this fucking sexy.

You pull him back for another kiss.

* * *

**Wow okay I know it's been a while since I updated My Mouth is Zipped but I got distracted by a headcanon.  
****So Dave was playing Blackbird in the beginning by The Beatles.  
****And headcanon for Dave's voice along with song he was singing; watch?v=pbYuqfwJfMI&feature=BFa&list=UUmw7Axyw6wf871zQiOnE2Yg  
**Brad Doggett on youtube. 


End file.
